the alternete bttf
by JenniferJaneMcfly
Summary: this is my version of what realy happend in the bttf triliogy!
1. Default Chapter

my Alternate back to the future parts 1-3

chapter one back to 1985!

hey this is my story of what would happen if Jennifer was a major charecter

1:15 saturday october 5th, marty walked, over to the twin pines mall with his girlfriend Jennifer, little did they know thier lifes were about to change forever, doc came out and greeted marty and introduced himself to Jennifer you must kept this to your selfs he then reveald the time machine, wow Jennifer said that is a cool car. then doc proceted to put eignstien into the car and it went 88 miles per hour then he came back 5 secounds, later so doc what do you use to make this thing go back in time plutonem marty then said doc are you telling me this suckers nuculer? where did you get the librians oh no! the found me, Jennifer and marty then went into the delorean the libryens began lets, see if you morans can do 90 he then went in to time to 1955! marty ,were are we Jennifer said i don't know jen marty look out! marty ran into a scarecrow then he went straigh into mr. peebody's barn and woke, evreyone in the house up they went in to see what the raccet was about they then invited jennifer and marty to stay over the night so they all went to bed.

What do you guys think please review no flames please! im also known as Jennifer Jane mcfly on the bttf messege board!


	2. chance meeting

my Alternate back to the future part 1

chapter 2 1955?

Jennifer and marty, got up early and had breakfast they then went out to search for doc, they went to his house and told him what happend in 1985, he told them not to go anywhere unless they had the right clothes, so he handed them some money and they all went shoping Jennifer bought ,a blouse and a blue poddle skirt marty bought a leather jacket and leather pants they then decited to go to lou's cafe marty saw his father except he was 17 and Jennifer saw her mother she didnt rember, her because her mom died when she was a baby the two girls looked at each other Jennifer fainted, cladia just stared into space Marty grabbed Jennifer and brought her to docs house, doc was standing there in shock marty what happened? um Jennifer ran into her mom great scot! i knew this would happen! well i think you should stay here for a little longer, when Jennifer wakes up i wll explain the rules of time travel, well doc i got to be going now okay marty i will talk to you both in the morning.

thank you to all who have reviewd please email me any ideas you have you for this fanfiction i will use them in future chapters and i will give you the credit!


	3. Time Travel Rules

The alternete Bttf chapter 3 time travel rules!  
  
it was 7:00 at night and jennifer finaly woke up doc had to go get some groccieris uh marty what happend?  
  
well you fainted oh doc came in okay marty jennifer these are the rules of time travel 1 dont run into your parents rule 2 don't touch anything and thats basicly all the rules Jennifer decieted to go take a walk and she ran into Biff well where dso think your going well i was going to the mall wrong your comeing with me what...... help!  
  
To Be Continued in chapter 4 the trouble with biff 


	4. uh oh were in trouble!

Chapter 4 uh oh were in trouble!  
  
who are you and what do you want with me oh i just want you to go to the prom with me no way i already have a date who marty mcfly and he's way better then you well to bad youre comeing with me  
  
never i wouldent go out with you if you were the last man on earth! Jennifer then steped on his foot and ran away Marty then cought up with here jen were have you been biff tried to kidanap me what well i guess we have to stay away from him ah huh now lets go find doc!  
  
well like my cliffhanger please people i need ideas ps whoever said that i took this from the messege board yes your right i did but they wanted someone to write a fanfiction like this and stop being so mean to me in thje reviews!  
  
well look for chapter 5 the great skateboard chase! 


	5. the great skateboard chase part 1

Hello evreyone thank you to all who have reviewed my story well yes this was originaly gonna be about if Jennifer was involved in bttf part 2 and 3 but i decied to add her in 1 yes the other parts will come quickly chapter six will be the last chapter for part one chapter 7 will start part to well here is chapter 5  
  
well we found doc and me and jennifer got on the skateboard to go to his house  
  
traffic was jammed Like always people were stareing at us like they have never seen anyone on a skateboard before? oh well we arived at doc's house aproxamitly at 12:00 pm.  
  
why is this chapter so short?ansewer i have writers block right now :( so i have no idea what else to right please i need some ideas on what sould happen next i promise i will give you credit! 


	6. Chapter 6

hiy evreyone this is the authors note

hi i will not be updateing any of my fanfictions till my writers block is over if any one has ideas for the story email me at 

thank you i wiil give credit and i will put you in the story 

goodnight and i love ya all! 


End file.
